


And Now You're Mine

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay is secretly convinced that Meg isn't of this world. She might not be the one who started the rumor Meg was a witch, but she wouldn't say she didn't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now You're Mine

Lindsay would never say it out loud, but she was secretly convinced that Meg wasn’t of this world.

Ever since they were kids, the slightly older girl always had a way about her, something Lindsay could never manage to put into words. It was something she’d mentioned to her mom once when she’d first noticed the girl, something that had been brushed off almost as soon as she’d mentioned it. Lindsay hadn’t brought it up in front of anyone else again. How Meg seemed to be infinitely more put together than the other kids, how she almost seemed to float on air, how when her dark hair caught the sun it seemed to shine purple - something it actually did now that they were older and had discovered the fun of hair dye.

Now that Lindsay was older, she realized that feeling she’d had about Meg when she was younger was probably just how she’d processed the big crush she’d had on Meg.

There was still something different about her.

Meg was charismatic, had great grades, and always looked like she stepped out of someone's dream wardrobe pinterest board. Lindsay hadn't started the rumor that Meg was a witch but she was a big believer in it. Meg was a little too perfect after all, witchcraft would at least mean there was something wrong with her.

Lindsay actually had a lot of friends in common with Meg but didn't hang out with the girl much herself. She wouldn't say she avoided Meg, that would be ridiculous; but Lindsay would maybe agree that if she saw Michael talking to her in one of their shared classes or saw Meg sitting at their usual lunch table then Lindsay might find herself talking to other friends on the other side of the room.

Like today for instance.

“You know just cause we share a table and Meg is sitting in your seat, you don't have to go to the other fucking side of the room. You could join us,” Michael said, as Lindsay sat back down in her seat as Mr. Ramsey walked in to start the class.

“Maybe I had something to say to Gavin and Jeremy,” Lindsay said, refusing to admit that Michael was right and Meg was the reason Lindsay was chatting with the other two.

“And maybe you're afraid if you talked to her you'd let slip that big crush you have on her.”

Lindsay didn't even bother to come up with a response to that, trying to pay attention to whatever was being said by Geoff.

“Is this about that witch thing,” Michael asked suddenly. Loud enough that Lindsay turned to shush him so no one else could hear what they were talking about. “Oh my god it is, she's not a fucking witch, Linds are you serious?”

“She's just too fucking perfect, there has to be some skeleton in her closet.”

“Just cause you've got that hard on for her doesn't mean there has to be some deep dark secret. A witch, christ, she's not fucking Sabrina.”

“I'm the ridiculous one, like you don't turn into a lovesick puppy whenever Gav or Ryan bat an eyelash at you.”

It wasn’t her best comeback, but it got Michael off her case long enough that she could hear what they were supposed to be doing that day. “Alright time for everyone’s favorite group project,” even Geoff sounded like he was annoyed at the thought of group work and he was assigning the project. “You’re all going to get your floursack children, because it’s a pain in the ass to grade the plastic babies, you’ll all pass if you can keep from ripping or replacing your sack.”

“All you did was scribble on the bag, how would you even know?” Ryan called out.

“That’s my signature, Haywood, stop looking for loopholes or I’ll fail you for fun.”

“Well, Ryan’s partner is screwed. Sorry about your F, Turney,” Michael called out, the laughter plain in his voice as he mocked the usual partners.

“Thanks Michael that reminds me. I’ll be assigning your partners, since Michael and Gavin can’t be partnered together without breaking or blowing something up.”

“You set fire to the chem lab one time,” Michael sighed.

He divided them up by last name which left Meg with Lindsay. “Get with your partner, fill out the sheet, figure out how you’re going to make it through the week without turning your homes into backdrops of Tony Montana’s mansion.” Lindsay could see Geoff’s shoulders sag as his reference got no response from her classmates.

“Every semester the movie references get more and more mainstream and it gets even funnier when everyone pretends they don’t get them.” Meg said as she took Michael’s now vacated seat.

Lindsay laughed because she was a little too worried to do anything else. Witch theory or not, she was a little afraid of Meg or of looking like an idiot in front of Meg.

“If he weren’t such a good cook I’d wonder why the hell he picked Home Ec instead of shop.”

“Well he’d have to fight Griffon for the job.”

Making Meg laugh was an accomplishment that Lindsay was more proud of than she had right to be. “True, Griffon rules the shop with an iron fist.”

“And her personalized chainsaw.”

Lindsay was learning quickly that Meg’s laugh was a sound she wanted to hear a lot.

“So, what do you want to name our little bundle of joy?”

“Kimball is nice,” Lindsay suggested.

Meg smiled, as she wrote down Lindsay’s suggested name on the care sheet Geoff had handed out. “I’m kind of glad I didn’t have to partner with Ryan,” Meg confessed, “he’s got this fascination with the name Edgar, and I just can’t be the mother of that child.”

Lindsay didn’t bother to hide the way her nose wrinkled in distaste at the name, “No, Kimball… Turntugg? Has a better ring.”

“You like it?” Meg asked, “We could hyphenate, but our ship name is cute and less wordy.”

“Ship name?” Lindsay asked, sure that this was a cosmic punking or that Meg could actually read her mind and was now fucking with her.

“Yeah, you know, like Brad and Angelina or half the internet.”

“I know what it is, I just didn’t know we had one.”

“Of course,” Meg said, a bounce in her voice that Lindsay couldn’t figure a cause for, “everyone has one. I'm just glad ours is cute.”

“Make sure you figure out a schedule with your partner, since your new babies don't cry or eat you have to be with them 24/7 until Friday. No leaving them in lockers or with the grandparents,” Geoff said.

“You're in one of Sorola’s algebra classes, right?” Meg asked, the sudden topic shift surprising Lindsay.

“Yeah, last period. Why?”

“Do you want to come over to my place and study for that test tomorrow? We can work out the custody schedule then.” Meg asked. She was wringing her hands in her lap but she didn’t seem nervous, it was like she needed to keep them from acting on their own.

It couldn’t be that she thought Lindsay might say no.

Meg only lived a short walk away from the school, and just a couple streets away from Lindsay’s neighborhood. She biked along beside Meg, noticing the animals that trailed behind Meg as they moved through the neighborhood out the corner of her eye. Meg didn’t seem to notice, so it must have been routine by this point, she just cradled their flour sack baby in her arms as they talked.

Despite her long avoidance of Meg, they actually got along well. The conversation flowed easily between the two of them the whole way to Meg’s house.

Lindsay would admit that part of the reason she had so readily agreed to study with Meg had been to see how the other girl lived. A secret hope that she would get some kind of explanation to the weird feeling she’d had about Meg for so long, a selfish hope that maybe she would find something that was wrong with the girl and realizing that even if there was it would probably only make Meg more endearing.

She felt bad for feeling disappointed that Meg’s room was disgustingly normal. A large bed that took up most of the room and a desk that looked like it was used more for storage than studying. It was clean for the most part, more than Lindsay’s was at the moment, Meg’s closet overflowing into the room a bit. The only thing that stood out at all was the dress form in the corner and the videogame art on the walls. Disgustingly normal, no spellbooks or broomsticks in sight.

Meg sat Kimball the flour baby on the desk before she flopped down on her bed. For the first time since they were partnered together Lindsay felt awkward, sitting in the chair at Meg’s desk as she tried not to feel like the biggest thing in the room.

That feeling disappeared once Meg's attention was back on her. There was  _ something _ about the way Meg could manage to make you feel like you were the center of her world with just a look and a smile. Something even stranger was how she could make math seem bearable, an hour studying with Meg seemed to go by in seconds. Was making math less awful a sign of witchcraft? Algebra was evil, and Lindsay thought she remembered the two were supposed to be linked.

Bearable wasn’t the same as enjoyable though, Lindsay was spinning in Meg’s desk chair as a way to keep herself entertained while Meg read off questions from their study guide. She somehow didn’t expect her elbow to catch her flour sack baby that was still sitting at the edge of Meg’s desk.

She definitely didn’t expect the hand Meg flung out to stop the bag’s fall, or for the bag to go flying into Meg’s waiting arms.

Lindsay was on her feet as quickly as it had flown across the room.

“You’re, you’re actually,” Lindsay couldn’t even get the words out, they seemed ridiculous when they had some real evidence of something paired along with them.

“Yeah,” Meg said.

“A witch, a fucking witch.This can’t be fucking happening.”

“It totally is,” Meg said. She rolled out of her bed and took a step toward Lindsay, raising a hand that made Kimball slowly float up from the mattress.

“So what are you going to do now? Do you have some witchy reputation to maintain?” Lindsay asked. Meg’s hand sank slowly down to her side and Kimball sank slowly back onto the bed. Lindsay watching somewhat warily as Meg came closer.

“Witches aren’t all bad, you know. That’s just a myth started by some douchebags in Salem as a way of controlling women.”

Lindsay could only nod dumbly along, looking down at Meg as they now stood chest to chest. “So what?” Meg asked, “Are you worried I’m going to hex you?” A grin was pulling at the corner of Meg’s mouth, “Afraid I’ll put a spell on you?” 

The look in Meg’s eyes had Lindsay thinking that wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

“Or are worried I might draw you into the devil's snare?” Meg asked. The way Meg’s hand had snaked up to play with Lindsay’s hair and the other that had curled around Lindsay’s hip had her thinking Meg already was. “Or slip you my love potion number nine?”

“Guess that depends on how present company would feel about the effects of that,” Lindsay managed to say, head still reeling at the way things were going.

“I wouldn't be opposed,” Meg admitted. The sly smirk on her face made it suddenly clear why witches were usually paired with cats.

“Then spell away.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me here on tumblr, I'm [formosusiniquis](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/). I post some of my shorter ramblings that don't make it over here


End file.
